


Familiar Faces

by Sarcastic_Metaphor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff without Plot, Genji is Best Brother, M/M, Mild Angst, good wholesome fluff, grown men loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Metaphor/pseuds/Sarcastic_Metaphor
Summary: Imagine everyone's surprise when Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada meet at Gibraltar for the recall and already know each other.





	1. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify; McCree and Hanzo met each other before the Recall and fell in love before anyone else could even know. This chapter is mostly exposition and set-up and I'm not 100% sure where I want to go with this but I hope you all enjoy.

“You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last…”

Hanzo sat as composed as ever when the assassin dropped from the rafters above, interrupting his offering and prayer to his deceased brother. The man-omnic- no cyborg? spoke calmly, and was clearly experienced.

“You are bold to come to Shimada Castle, the den of your enemies.”

But not experienced enough.

Hanzo fired an arrow at the assassin, who was fast enough to dodge but clearly taken by surprise. Hanzo achieved the upper hand in the battle, even though he had to dodge several of the assassin’s shuriken.

But as they progressed, this assassin was clearly more than met the eye. He was far more skilled than those who previously attempted to kill Hanzo. Then the cyborg dared to bring up Genji, and Hanzo was pushed to his limit.

He was going to end this.

 _“_ _Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”_

Two massive, glowing blue dragons erupted from his arrow. But to Hanzo’s ultimate surprise, this assassin pulled out a glowing green blade and called upon his own dragon.

A green dragon.

Hanzo immediately knew who this cyborg was. After the dragons were redirected and flowed through Hanzo’s form, he collapsed in resignation. He was certain that this was the day he was going to die.

Before he knew it, the cyborg had launched himself forward, blade at the ready, only to pause when his sword was at Hanzo’s throat.

“Do it then, kill me...” Hanzo spoke, then hesitated before adding the word, _“Genji.”_

Clearly alarmed, Hanzo’s brother withdrew. He stared down at Hanzo and while his face was concealed, Hanzo could tell that he was surprised. His voice betrayed his emotions as well.

“How did you know?”

Hanzo laughed hollowly and got to his feet. He stood to face the man he ruined so that Hanzo could die with honor.

He kept his voice even and calm in the face of his disgrace. “I was told some time ago. Besides, not many can summon a _green_ dragon, Genji.”

Hanzo looked toward the ground in shame. “I have considered seeking you out every day since learning you were alive, but you must forgive me for being a coward too afraid of making amends.”

Hanzo dropped his stormbow. “I assume that you have found me instead to kill me. So do it.”

He remembered the description of his brother from his time in Blackwatch. The volatile young cyborg who craved destruction and retribution. Hanzo was ready for his death, only disappointed in the fact that he could no longer return to _him._

Much to Hanzo’s surprise and confusion, Genji sheathed his blade. “No, I will not give you the death you want, brother. But tell me, who could have possibly told you?”

Hanzo tilted his head at his brother. He was confused, but did not have it in himself to bring up _him._ They had spent so long apart that it hurt to recall their previous time together.

“It does not matter who, but rather, why you do not want your revenge.”

Genji seemed somewhat at a loss for words.

“I have accepted who and _what_ I am, brother. And I thought it was time for you to forgive yourself. The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and I may need you. After many years, it is time to pick a side.”

Genji stepped past Hanzo, only to jump with inhuman strength and speed off the balcony and over to the next rooftop. Genji might have changed, but he was still one for theatrics. The cyborg turned back to Hanzo, who remained in awe of the sight of his brother. His brother who seemed to _forgive_ him.

“Think on this Hanzo, and choose whether or not you will change.”

Then as quickly as he came, Genji left. He disappeared in a wave of dark smoke and left behind a single sparrow feather.

Hanzo bit his lip in contemplation. Was he truly worth redemption? In the back of his mind, Hanzo could recall another who desired for him to forgive himself.

Slowly, Hanzo returned to his offering, which despite already knowing that Genji was alive, still felt right for Hanzo. He had done it for years, and wanted to continue to honor his brother. Though apparently to Genji, it would not be enough.

Two days later, Hanzo was given an anonymous message that would delete itself in an hour. It was coordinates to a location secluded somewhere in southern Gibraltar.

Hanzo was rather reluctant about going, but he was overwhelmingly curious as to how Genji came to forgive him for his actions. And Hanzo suspected that Genji was just as curious as to how Hanzo knew he was alive.

And this might be Hanzo’s only opportunity to see _him_ again.

* * *

 

The old Overwatch Watchpoint was in better conditions than Hanzo had expected. Then again, Overwatch had only been disbanded for about six years.

As he neared the main entrance, Hanzo could see impressive metal structures built into the mountain and even the cliffside. The base faced the sea and Hanzo could already see plenty of tactical advantages for him, a man very capable of climbing both walls and cliffs.

He approached at night, although the closer he got, the more he supposed that he might be mistaken for an enemy. But as soon as he was within a certain perimeter, a spotlight flashed on, illuminating him where he stood, though Hanzo did not try to run away.

He walked on as calmly as before, confident that if Genji was here, he wouldn’t be killed by any security measures.

And soon enough, Hanzo was right. A door opened and Genji appeared, seemingly eager to see him. Hanzo stopped a meter away, surveying his brother’s metallic body. Suddenly, as if he couldn’t help himself, Genji rushed forward and Hanzo’s body stiffened. Two metal arms wrapped tightly around Hanzo’s torso, and he realized a second later that he was being _hugged._

“It’s good to see you again, brother.”

Hanzo, bewildered, nodded and patted Genji lightly on the back.

“As is to see you, Genji.”

The two of them fell into a short-lived silence, taking each other in, before Genji gestured over his shoulder.

“Let’s go inside. You can drop off your belongings and we can get something to eat. Dinner is being served right now and everyone is looking forwards to meeting you.”

As they stepped within the compound, Hanzo scoffed. “I highly doubt that, brother. Even if they do not know what I did to you, I was still a mercenary...”

Hanzo paused, briefly debating on whether or not to continue, “... and an assassin.”

Genji laughed. It was a light, jovial sound that flooded Hanzo with painful nostalgia.

“So are many others here, Hanzo. I have already told them that I have forgiven you as well. Do not fear, brother. You are not alone here.”

As they approached the dining area, Hanzo’s nerves did not settle. They couldn’t, not when he could see _him_ after nearly a year, and after seeing Genji in over a decade. But besides the typical nerves, Hanzo’s chest was also filled with hope. Excitement, even. This could end up being a very good night.

They stopped by briefly at an empty dormitory, where Hanzo deposited his duffle bag, backpack, and stormbow. He kept a single knife on him, tucked within the confines of his jacket, just in case. He learned the hard way in his youth to never go anywhere unarmed.

“And this is the dining room.”

Genji and Hanzo paused outside a set of metal doors. Genji punched in a short passcode, and before Hanzo could brace himself, the doors swiftly parted ways for them.

Hanzo could tell that the room was previously quite lively. People were laughing, talking, eating, and drinking before they all quieted and Hanzo faced the scrutiny of so many eyes, two of which belonged to an actual gorilla.

And Hanzo couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. The one person besides Genji that he had hoped would be here was absent.

Regardless, when Genji introduced him, Hanzo bowed formally to the group.

“Hanzo Shimada, at your service. It is an honor to be here.”

After he received a generous portion of dinner, Hanzo was greeted, well, not _warmly_ but kindly enough by several, including the gorilla and a very talkative young woman with a strange device on her chest. He learned that they were Winston and Lena, and yes, Winstone was apparently a _talking_ gorilla. Hanzo hid his surprise as Genji’s teacher happily welcomed him, despite knowing very well what Hanzo did to Genji. Others were far less kind, such as Dr. Angela Ziegler, who was the one to reconstruct Genji’s body. She briskly introduced herself and promptly ceased speaking to Hanzo.

“She is usually far kinder, I assure you.” Genji whispered.

Hanzo smiled softly, though it was an empty expression. “I do not doubt it.”

He expected nothing less from someone who hated him. After dinner, Hanzo pulled Genji away to ask him privately.

“Will there be others responding to the recall?”

Genji tilted his head inquisitively.

“Winston has received several other responses, and plans to recruit many others in secret. Why? Expecting someone?”

Perhaps Genji meant it as a joke, but Hanzo certainly was. But could he even say it now? Would Genji believe him? Would the others scoff at him?

After all, why would Hanzo Shimada be hoping to meet Jesse McCree? So Hanzo would wait until he was certain that Jesse has or hasn't responded to the recall. Until then, he would say nothing for his own safety.

“No, Genji. I was just curious.”

* * *

 

Days passed. Hanzo was given a tour of the Watchpoint and clearance to most areas, though he'd have to prove that he was trustworthy for more private sectors, not that he minded. Hanzo was already amazed that there were people who didn't immediately despise him.

The training grounds were a good distraction as Hanzo nervously spent his time. He helped repair what he could, often times carrying loads of equipment to wherever in the base they were needed. Nighttime patrols also needed to be performed by people rather than security sentries as well. It seems like Overwatch was reactivated, but not entirely up and running yet. Winston admitted that the recall was a rather impulsive decision made in the moment.

When ten days had passed since Hanzo’s arrival and basic missions were beginning to start, Hanzo thought it was finally time to ask of Jesse. His worst fear was that the gunslinger didn't answer at all, preferring his reckless life on the road and on the run. But no matter how concerned Hanzo was, he still did not want to draw attention to himself so soon. So he thought it best to confront Winston after dinner.

How funny it was that Hanzo wouldn't even need to.

 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good wholesome fluff ahead!

The Overwatch crew was eating dinner a little after a week since Hanzo’s arrival to Overwatch when the A.I., Athena, announced, “Incoming unidentified persons approaching the Watchpoint.”

Winston looked up from his meal. “How many?”

“One. Does not appear hostile.”

Tracer snapped to attention. “Oh! I bet it’s onna us! I’ll go meet them this time!”

“Lena! Wai-”

She zipped out in a streak of blue light before Winston could finish. The gorilla sighed. 

“I’ll go check the security cameras to make sure it isn’t an actual threat.”

He left, leaving the others to sit in silence. Hanzo thought he should at least ask. 

“Are we expecting anyone in particular?”

Genji shrugged. “Not sure.”

No one else seemed very alarmed, so Hanzo went back to poking at his chicken and half-heartedly eating his stew. Minutes passed, and the doors slid open with a soft  _ click.  _ Hanzo didn’t bother to look up until he heard a voice, deep and smooth and rich like molasses.  

“Hey! The gang’s all back together!” 

People shouted their greetings and there was laughter in the air, but none of that mattered to Hanzo, whose eyes widened as he slowly looked up.

Jesse McCree stood there in the flesh, battered from days of travel and years on the road. Hanzo stood up without making a sound, but Jesse’s eyes instantly gravitated to him anyway. The joking smile fell from his face and his eyes were blown wide with surprise. The cigar threatened to fall from his lips and Jesse tipped his hat back, as if that would help him see better. 

_ “Hanzo?” _

The room was quiet within seconds, curiosity heavy in the air. Hanzo felt so self-conscious as he smiled softly, already out of character for those around him. 

“Hello, Jesse. I-”

His words were lost as Jesse was instantly across the room, scooping Hanzo up into his arms and spinning him around in a circle, laughing all the while. 

_ “Oh _ my beautiful, my darlin’, my honeysuckle, my cupcake, my blossom-”

Hanzo felt the world melt away as if the only things in existence were them. He laughed softly, hiding his heated cheeks and giddy smile in Jesse’s shoulder. 

Hanzo spoke softly against Jesse’s shoulder. “Hush, you silly cowboy. Enough of your names.”

Hanzo was set down, and he suddenly became aware that  _ everyone _ was now watching them. Genji, faceplate off, looked as if his lower jaw threatened to drop to the floor at any moment while his eyes were comically wide. Jesse seemed as if he was hardly bothered, casually asking as if it were any other day, “So, what’s for dinner?”

The strangest squawking sound escaped from Genji’s lips, and he instantly snapped out of his stupor. 

“WHAT? Wait- no - how do you two know each other?!” Genji looked utterly baffled as his eyes darted back and forth between them. 

Jesse laughed. He looked at Hanzo with mock-disbelief and asked, “Ya haven’ told ‘em?”

Hanzo nudged him. “You know I prefer not to draw attention to myself.”

Jesse chuckled, his eyes practically shining with joy. “So then do ya wanna tell ‘em, or should I?”

Hanzo looked at his poor, befuddled little brother, trying to imagine what was running through his head. He tried to keep his demeanor as professional as possible even when Jesse was finally here with him after nearly a year. 

“I believe it would be best for us to explain together.”

* * *

After dinner, the entire Watchpoint migrated from the dining area to the lounge, where chairs, couches, and tables were pushed into a circle and all eyes were once again on Hanzo and Jesse.

Jesse did not exaggerate his popularity, it seemed. And Genji seemed downright anxious to understand what, exactly, the hell was going on. Once they settled down, Jesse began their story. 

“Right, so this was ‘bout five or six years ago, when I was jus’ starting to make a name for myself.”

“And I was already a well known mercenary,” Hanzo added.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before they neared the end of their tale, mostly because people -namely Genji- continued interrupting and asking questions.

“Right, so that was when we realized we were both hired by the same client!”

Hanzo sighed fondly. “He thought we’d kill each other in the process and he’d be rid of both of us.”

Jesse laughed, and it was like music to Hanzo’s ears. “So we thought we’d make a truce, at least for the time being.”

This was Hanzo’s favorite part of the story.

“So then we go to the client’s place, and I make Hanzo agree to stand behind me."

“Why-”

“Because we like to be dramatic, Genji.” Hanzo answered flatly. 

Jesse continued, “The guy’s totally not expecting either of us to have survived, but he tries to play it off, going ‘ _ did ya finish the job?’ _ ”

Jesse paused, unable to keep himself from laughing, “And I go,  _ ‘Y-up’. _ Then I move aside so the guy can see Hanzo.”

Attention shifted from Jesse to Hanzo.

“And I said,  _ ‘The job went quite well’, _ ” Hanzo smirked, remembering the horror upon their deceitful client’s face, “then I shot him.”

“We took all his cash an’ hit the road together for a little while after that,” Jesse finished, smiling but with both nostalgia and sadness in his eyes, “we met when we could over the years, but work and the law and, er, personal business never let us stay together for long.”

Hanzo wanted to take the other’s hand, but was still rather reluctant in front of so many people. “Yes, but we are both here now.”

Genji, at the very least, seemed to realize who told Hanzo that he was alive. And that his brother and his best friend were a little more than “friends”. 

Jesse yawned, perhaps more for theatrics rather than out of actual exhaustion.

“So now all a y’all know, so let a man get his sleep. I’ve been practically hitchhiking across the world to get here.”

A few at a time, everyone shuffled out of the lounge, with Genji and his teacher remaining. He looked like he still had dozens of questions, but chose to indulge in Jesse’s desire for a quiet night’s worth of rest. 

When it was just them, Jesse nodded towards the door. “Care to walk with me?”

Hanzo nodded, finally free from the confines of public view. They left the lounge walking hand in hand. 

“I am surprised that you came here, I had assumed that you preferred your life on the run.”

Jesse chuckled softly, he looked at Hanzo with near reverence, as if he thought Hanzo was something special.

“Yeah, well ya know, that sorta thing is nice an’ all, but sometimes a man’s just gotta… settle down.”

Jesse finished speaking by bringing their hands up to his lips, where he pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s hand. 

Hanzo felt his face heat up. “Oh, Jesse, you silly cowboy…” 

Hanzo made sure that they were alone before pulling Jesse down and lightly kissing him. Jesse’s lips were soft and he smelled of smoke and metal and desert dust. He smelled like home to Hanzo. 

When they pulled away, Hanzo could swear that there were stars in Jesse’s eyes.

“Oh darlin’..."

They carried on in familiar silence until Jesse popped another question. 

“So, I’m guessin’ ya didn’ come here on yer own, Hanners.”

That nickname made a blossom of warmth spread through Hanzo’s chest. He nodded, remembering the night he encountered Genji. 

“Genji and I had a little reunion. He convinced me to come here.”

Jesse tipped his hat back and whistled. “How’d he get a hold of ya?”

“We met in Hanamura, when I went to honor him.” 

Jesse blinked. “After the recall, I spent weeks in Japan trying to find ya! I gave up days ago, thinkin’ it’d be easier using the resources here to try ta find ya, and yer tellin’ me I missed ya by a couple a days?”

Jesse pouted, lips puckered like a child. The sight made Hanzo wish he had a camera, though he did feel guilty for making Jesse go through all that trouble for him. 

He gave Jesse’s hand an apologetic squeeze. “I am sorry to have made you go through all of that for nothing, Jesse.”

They were nearing their rooms now. 

“Well, if it were anyone else, I’d be throwin’ a hissy-fit right about now.”

They stopped outside of Hanzo’s room. “But for you darlin’, I’d do anything.”

Hanzo was almost inclined to believe it. He didn’t want this warm, safe feeling to end either. So he kept his hand entwined with Jesse’s as he tugged the other man closer. 

“Would you like to spend the night with me?”

Jesse chuckled. “Now that sounds like the nicest damn thing I’ve been offered in a long time.”


	3. Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I got a longer one coming up! Thanks for reading!

Even after their reunion and first night together, it still surprised most that Jesse and Hanzo chose to share a single room. It was technically against old Overwatch regulations, but everything about the new Overwatch went against regulations. It was a little cramped, and they’d need to knock down a wall to give them the space of two rooms, but they had few possessions to create clutter. 

Jesse woke up slowly one day, not sensing any immediate danger, which was a strange yet peaceful sensation in of itself. He was used to finding hole-in-the-wall dumps to crash in for a night, sometimes going days or weeks without a proper bed, shower, or clean clothes. He knew that life on the run wasn’t going to be easy, it was essentially reverting back to living in a state similar as to when he was with Deadlock. But those rare weeks or months over the years that he could spend with Hanzo made it all go away. Hanzo was his warmth, his anchor, his partner in crime. 

And so, to Jesse McCree, waking up in a  _ bed _ after a  _ shower _ in  _ clean clothes  _ with  _ Hanzo _ right next to him was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. The window shutters were drawn shut and Jesse blinked slowly in the low morning light. Hanzo was still sleeping on his side, arm draped over Jesse’s waist. It was rare for Jesse to wake up before Hanzo, so it must’ve still been rather early. 

Which meant that he could sleep in. 

Jesse slowly and carefully shifted himself so he could be eye to eye with Hanzo, and he just marveled at the sight of his sleeping darling. They were both nearing forty years old, an age that Jesse once thought was ancient, but they both retained their youth rather well. Despite his graying hair, Hanzo had not a single scar or wrinkle on his face, and was still as fit as could be. Jesse had put on a little weight, and had a bit of a tum that Hanzo hugged and squeezed and privately adored, but he was proud that hardly a gray hair could be found on his head. 

Jesse moved to press Hanzo against his side, and began to comb his flesh fingers slowly through Hanzo’s hair. After a little while, when their alarm clock neared seven a.m. and Hanzo was close to waking up naturally, Jesse began humming a soft, slow tune. He felt Hanzo shift and his eyes slowly fluttered open. 

Hanzo’s typically stern features softened immediately, and he raised himself to press a light kiss to Jesse’s cheek. 

_ “Good morning, Jesse. Did you sleep well?”  _ Hanzo whispered in Spanish. 

Jesse felt a grin spread across his lips.

“Yer pronunciation’s gotten better.”

Hanzo smiled. “Thank you. I tried.”

He looked at Jesse slyly. “How is your Japanese?”

Jesse was only mildly nervous when he responded, _ “Hopefully, it is still decent.” _

Hanzo chuckled softly. “We can work on your pronunciation later.”

Hanzo let himself fall back to rest against Jesse’s shoulder. His eyes closed peacefully and he asked, “When do we have to be out of bed?”

Jesse chuckled. “‘About eight thirty, but since when do you want to sleep in?”

Hanzo pouted and pressed his face to Jesse’s chest. “If it were up to me, we would stay like this forever.”

Amen to that. 

* * *

Because it had only previously been Winston and Athena in Gibraltar, a lot of equipment had either become outdated or fallen into disrepair. But since he was so close to Jesse, Hanzo was entrusted with new information and the handling of more valuable equipment. However, Jesse and that girl, Lena, needed to travel to the States to get much needed supplies for Winston.

So after only a few days together, they were already apart. Hanzo spent lunch that day sitting quietly with his brother and Zenyatta, wondering if Jesse could be back by late tonight. But he was still with his brother, which Hanzo found a miracle in of itself. 

Genji picked up on his tired quietness. “You seem disheartened. What troubles you?”

Hanzo sighed. “I had hoped that I would get to spend more time with Jesse. We had been apart for longer than I would have liked.”

Genji nodded in understanding. “I see.”

He looked like he had more to say. 

“Anything bothering  _ you, _ Genji?”

Genji smiled sheepishly. It was still reminiscent of his impish grin from when they were children.

“Well, it’s just that my best friend and my brother have fallen in love. Rather cliche, isn’t it?”

Hanzo hummed softly. “For you it seems.”

Hanzo suddenly thought of something. He stared at Genji inquisitively.

“Does me being with Jesse… make you uncomfortable?”

Genji balked immediately. “Oh, no. I think that you two actually seem very good for each other, it is just that it came as quite a surprise to me. You two seemed so different.”

A soft, fleeting grin came to Hanzo’s face. He remembered his initial reaction to Jesse, the tall American ruffian that he originally wanted no part of. 

“Yes, it was even a surprise to myself when I realized how well we worked together.”

Genji nodded and studied Hanzo very closely. “So he makes you happy?”

Hanzo nodded. “Absolutely. I know with certainty that if I asked him to bring me the moon and the stars, he would find a way to do it. And I would do the same for him.”

Genji laughed. Without his faceplate, his voice sounded just as human as Hanzo’s. 

“That is good to hear, brother. But just remember, if Jesse ever breaks your heart,” Genji pulled out three shuriken, “I can deal with him for you.”

Hanzo snorted into his beverage, trying to muffle his laughter. After all these years and in some ways, Genji never changed.

“I will keep that in mind, Genji. And I will try to return the favor should you ever find someone for yourself.”

Genji’s eyes flickered over to his master. The monk, Zenyatta, laughed softly. It was a smooth, gentle robotic sound and Genji’s eyes darted down towards his food. He stuffed his mouth full of rice to distract himself from watching the monk. Hanzo smirked knowingly. 

They had both changed so much, and yet so little.

 


	4. NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**** Their first mission together was rather minimal. Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji were in New York City, where Vishkar Corporation was purportedly attempting to set up shop. Meanwhile, their alternate team on this mission, Lena, Angela, and Mei, were in London, where Vishkar was attempting the same thing. The company apparently wanted footholds in more major cities, and any illegal intentions were going to be leaked to the UN. 

They planned to stay in the city for a month if needed, but hopefully not longer. They dressed either as simple tourists when it was all three of them, or a honeymooning couple (complete with fake rings) when it was just Jesse and Hanzo. Genji wore loose, brightly colored clothes that according to Hanners, strongly resembled the garish clothing he wore in his youth. Jesse left his hat and boots behind for simple plaid shirts and ripped jeans. As for Hanzo, early on in their mission, the two of them paused outside a particular shop. 

“We need to look different if we’re gonna stay long-term, so why not?”

Jesse himself had already dyed his hair red and shaved his beard (and admittedly, he looked a little baby-faced). But there was real, unabashed longing in Hanzo’s eyes as Jesse nudged him closer to the shop. They stood outside the shop while other pedestrians wandered around them. Hanzo was in a dark green jacket with a wide collar and black jeans, unusually modern for his typical tastes. He touched the bridge of his nose unconsciously. 

“But this is a rather permanent change. Do you think it will suit me?”

Jesse laughed, the sound almost drowned out in the bustle of the city at night. He took Hanzo’s hand and tugged him a little closer to the piercing shop. 

“Anything would look good on you, Hanzo. And ya’ve wanted this for such a long time, darlin’. Why not now?”

Hanzo’s eyes went from Jesse to the shop, the sign illuminated by neon. He bit his bottom lip, a habit he developed long ago in an attempt to hide his smile. 

“I can not wait to surprise Genji.”

Jesse whooped as he and Hanzo stepped inside the shop. 

* * *

They returned to the hotel they were sharing with Genji almost an hour later.

“How did it g- HANZO!”

Genji leaped from his spot the couch, flung the laptop that Winston had entrusted to them aside, and ran over to his brother. 

“Do you like it, Genji?”

Hanzo got not only his nose-bridge pierced, but also his ears, all of which were still extremely sensitive. Genji seemed absolutely ecstatic.

“We are reversed, Hanzo! As I mature, you rebel!” Genji laughed, but still marveled at the sight of his brother.

Hanzo still looked a little nervous, and Jesse carefully took his hand. 

“But we ain’t done yet, are we honey?”

Hanzo hummed. “No, not yet.” 

Jesse winked at Genji. His electric razor was sitting in the bathroom, and Hanzo was dying to get the haircut he saw on a stranger several years ago. It was incredible for Jesse, to see Hanzo now willing to go after what he wanted, rather than allow himself to suffer in silence. 

Jesse lead Hanzo to the bathroom, and the work soon began. Hair fell to the floor and Genji adamantly took pictures of the process, cackling at the irony. When it was done, Hanzo had not only his piercings, but also an undercut. Jesse was a little nervous, he’d been cutting his own hair for years, but never another person’s. But the stars in Hanzo’s eyes made it apparent that he’d done a good job. 

* * *

The mission resulted in nothing solid, at least on their part. The girls handling the Vishkar branch in London found evidence of arms smuggling. At least they could prove that nothing fishy was going on in New York.

It was the last day of their mission, and a month had passed. Jesse was snuggled up to his Hanners on the creaky bed, as Genji had so valiantly been sleeping on the pull-out couch for the last month. Jesse turned his head and kissed Hanzo’s temple, still missing his cute little side-bangs, Hanzo’s “feathers” as Jesse had once called them. 

“Do you miss my old hair?”

Jesse kept his voice low. “Not as much as I like yer new hair.”

Hanzo smiled in the dim lighting. “Good.”

He pressed his lips against Jesse’s own. Jesse felt a hand reach up to touch his cheek where stubble was growing yet again. 

“Are you going to regrow your beard?”

“O’course! I can’ be looking like a baby forever.”

Hanzo smiled softly, giving Jesse an ache in his heart even after years. “I think you look handsome either way.”

Jesse chuckled, “Aw shucks, ain’t you the sweetest little pea?”

He rolled over onto his elbows and brushed a stray lock of hair from Hanzo’s face. 

“Can’t get over how good ya look, darling,” Jesse leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Hanzo’s eye, “Can’t get over how lucky I am either.”

Hanzo brought Jesse down to nip at his bottom lip. He reached for the hem of Jesse’s shirt, but whatever he was planning to do was immediately lost.

_ “It is past midnight. If you two are planning to fuck, at least close the door.” _

Genji’s groggy voice broke their little moment, though neither of them were mad. Hanzo looked positively mortified that in the little shoebox of the hotel room they had rented, they had forgotten to fully close their bedroom door. He covered his blush with his hands and Jesse reached for a half-full water bottle on the nightstand and chucked it at the door, which just barely clicked shut on impact. 

Genji’s muffled voice could still be heard from the other room, although faintly,  _ “Thank you.” _

“No problem!” Jesse called back. He flopped back down on the bed and glanced over at Hanzo. He quirked an eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t really planning on it, but since Genji brought it up…”

_ “Goodnight, _ Jesse.” 

Hanzo rolled over, the mood apparently killed. Jesse sighed softly, thinking he’d be given the cold shoulder until Hanzo shivered beneath their thin blankets. 

“Jesse, I’m cold.”

It was phrased as a command but posed more as a question. Grinning from ear to ear, Jesse pressed up against Hanzo’s back, very happy to be his furnace, and draped an arm over Hanzo’s waist. 

“Goodnight, Hanners.”

* * *

Seeing as how Lena was the only trained pilot they had, the girls got to take the private Overwatch jet. Meanwhile Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji took a commercial flight back to Gibraltar, got a taxi to take them as close to the base as they dared, claiming they had friends that lived near the beach, and walked for several miles before  _ finally _ reaching Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

They were welcomed back warmly, despite their mission technically considered a failure. It was still a little strange for Hanzo. But clean bathrooms and well-balanced meals were far superior to their old hotel room and cheap New York street food. Winston promised all three of them the weekend off when they returned, which Hanzo greatly appreciated. 

And the following morning, Hanzo awoke to a familiar fervent clicking sound. He slowly opened his eyes, surprised to find the lights in the room off, with only the window providing light. Jesse was missing from the bed, and was typing away furiously on his tablet at their shared desk. 

Hanzo rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“Jesse, you will ruin your eyes sitting in the dark.”

Jesse startled, and he turned to see Hanzo reach for his prosthetics. 

“Sorry, darling. Didn’t want to wake you up. But that hotel wifi was absolute shit and I didn’t want all my ideas falling out of my head.”

With his legs securely attached, Hanzo wandered over to Jesse and peaked over his shoulder. It looked like another rough draft. 

“Working yet again,  _ Joel?”  _ Hanzo teased. 

“Shush, Hanners.” Jesse still gave him a good-morning kiss before turning back to his tablet. They had to give Winston back his laptop, and a tablet was easier to carry when they were constantly traveling. But not even the smaller screen and lack of a keyboard could hinder Jesse’s typing.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders and watched him type. He noticed that Jesse’s scruff was growing longer and the dye was fading from his hair, leaving it a reddish-yellow. It was still somehow a color that complimented Jesse very well, even if Hanzo missed his old mahogany-brown hair. 

Hanzo asked, “And what is the famous Joel Marricone writing about this time?”

_ Joel Marricone  _ was Jesse’s alias when he published his blog posts. He even received money from allowing businesses to advertise on his blog, along with anything he’d happen to write for anyone else. It all went to a bank account under the false name Joel, and while it wasn’t much, it was enough for food and ammunition when they needed it. 

Joel had also worked to leak incriminating evidence to the U.N. and various governments regarding less than legal affairs concerning several big businesses, gangs, and politicians. 

But between the two of them, Joel was their inside joke, a persona kept secret even from the others on base.

“I figured it wouldn’t hurt to write about New York while it’s still fresh in my head.”

Hanzo nodded. “You should write rumors about Vishkar.”

Jesse laughed, “Then Joel would have to go into hiding for who know’s how long! I can’t do that to the guy again.”

“Of course you can.”

Jesse chuckled softly, letting Hanzo read what he had so far. It was written with the charming voice that Jesse spoke with, which felt butter-smooth even when not spoken aloud. He talked about all the “hidden gems” of the city, such as the little frozen yogurt shop that Genji had discovered, which Joel proclaimed was the “best hole-in-the-wall dessert shop you’d ever find”.

“See any mistakes?”

He used to laugh when Jesse asked him to proofread his works, seeing as how neither of them were native English speakers, with Jesse knowing Spanish and Hanzo of course knowing Japanese.

Hanzo shook his head. “None so far.”

When he was finished reading, Hanzo dressed and returned with two cups of coffee, both black. He flicked the lights on when he came back in too. 

Jesse took one cup eagerly as he finished his rough draft. Hanzo sat on the bed as he cleaned Jesse’s Peacekeeper for him. 

From the bed Hanzo asked, “So, when was the last time you updated the blog?”

Jesse whistled,  _ “Waaay _ too long ago. My readers must be starving for content.”

Hanzo spoke confidently, “You will not disappoint them.”

“Ya mean  _ Joel _ won’t disappoint them.”

Hanzo laughed, a soft sleepy sound in the early morning. 

“Of course, how could I forget?”

There was something about this odd domesticity that Hanzo found he couldn’t help but love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am referencing Hanzo’s new look in the Reflections comic, and yes, I am referencing the fact that someone named Joel Marricone wrote about how McCree stopped a ramen robbery and called him a hero
> 
> http://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Joel_Marricone  
> https://comic.playoverwatch.com/en-us/tracer-reflections


	5. Nightmares And Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little while to update but I hope u all like it

There was blood everywhere. Hanzo was alone with his brother. There was nothing around them, nothing but darkness. His _little_ brother, decorated in metal skin screamed. His metal fell away to reveal flesh marred and broken and all because of Hanzo.

Genji’s voice beared down on him like the weight of the sun.

_“Why?”_

The sword that Hanzo did not even notice fell from his grasp as Genji reached out for him. There was so much blood. It was everywhere and the sight and smell was overwhelming. Hanzo was told that this was the right thing to do. And yet...

_“Hanzo!”_

Genji grabbed Hanzo by the shoulder and he lashed out in fear.

Jesse grunted as Hanzo elbowed him. He didn’t let go though, not until he was sure that Hanzo was awake. The last time this happened, he let go and Hanzo had accidentally hurt himself.

“Hanners… it was just a dream.”

Jesse knew from experience that Hanzo needed him to be calm. He let Hanzo collect himself slowly while Jesse reached over to flick on the bedside lamp.

Hanzo was shaking.

Jesse nudged Hanzo lightly. When the other didn’t respond, he curled in around Hanzo and pulled him close.

“Ya want to talk about it?”

Hanzo shook his head. He never wanted to talk about it, at least not immediately after. Jesse sighed softly and began rocking very gently, pulling Hanzo until he no longer had his back to Jesse and was instead curled up against his side. Jesse hummed a soft, slow tune and rubbed circles into Hanzo’s shoulder. Once he was sure Hanzo had calmed down a little bit, he spoke again.

“It’s been awhile since ya had onna these.”

Hanzo wasn’t staring directly at him. His eyes were still clouded over from the past. He muttered a tired little _sorry._

Jesse pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head. “Nothing to be sorry for, honey bee. But you’re getting better. Ya ain’ tossing an’ turning like ya used to.”

Hanzo nodded only slightly, the only indication that he was paying attention.

“You want the light on or off now?”

“Off, please.”

The lamp was flicked off and the moon once more became their only source of light.

Hanzo suffered from insomnia. He once told Jesse that it was chronic, that he had suffered from it even as a child. Medication or meditation did nothing for him. It was a little hard on Jesse at first, knowing that while he was out like a light, Hanzo’s body wouldn’t let him sleep, deprived him, forced him to spend more time thinking about the past. But not this time apparently.

As Jesse whispered sweet nothings to Hanzo, it made his night when Hanzo’s eyes fluttered closed moments later and his breathing became slow and even.

He’d never seen Hanzo fall asleep so quickly.

* * *

“So, how did you fall in love with my brother?”

Genji sat in the jet across from Jesse. Their team was heading back from a mission, and Jesse was checking over Peacekeeper when Genji spoke quietly. Most of the others were already settling down for the long flight ahead, and Reinhardt was already snoring away.

Jesse’s lips quirked into a smirk. “Didn’ I tell ya how we met?”

Genji brushed the question aside. “No, _how_ did you fall in love? Was it a long process? Did my brother let you grow close to him easily?”

Jesse holstered Peacekeeper and leaned forward in his seat. He propped his elbows on his knees and gave Genji a careful look-over. His face-plate was off, making it so much easier to read him, and he displayed nothing but curiosity.

“To tell ya the truth, the client that set us up only gave me a photo of him and a description of his fighting style. If I killed Hanzo without him killing me, the guy didn’t want me bragging about how I got the assassin _Hanzo Shimada._ Thought it could be traced back to him.”

Jesse stared at the floor, recalling how he so desperately wanted to know Hanzo’s name.

_“I saved your life, at least tell me your name.”_

_Hanzo didn’t even look back at him. “It would be better if you forgot about me entirely, Jesse McCree.”_

_The archer jumped from the rooftop they were on and into the night, where Jesse assumed he’d never see him again._

Genji tilted his head and asked, “And?”

Jesse snapped out of his reverie.

“The next time we met was by accident. We were both in Canada and he was hurt in a botched job. I stayed with him for weeks while he recovered. Still refused to give me his name…”

Jesse chuckled. “He told me he didn’t deserve kindness. That he had done something that warranted him no such generosity.”

“What did you do?” Even with his visor, Genji looked saddened, yet almost like a child hearing a story.

“By the time I learned his name, it was too late. I already learned that he regretted his ‘mistake’ every fiber of his being. It was, in his opinion, a decision that granted him a lonely and painful life.”

Jesse scratched the back of his head. “I pitied him before I even had a chance to hate him for what he did to you.”

He admitted, “I fell in _love_ with him before I could even hate him. And now, a couple a years later, we’re both here.”

The silence between them stretched on for several seconds, but it felt like forever for Jesse. He felt like he should’ve just leave Genji to think on something like this.

“But he’s trying to change, ya’know? It ain’t easy for him but he’s trying.”

“I know, Jesse, I know.”

Genji rubbed his eyes tiredly. Suddenly, turbulence shook the jet. Jesse kept a hand gripped tightly on his seat. Damn, he hated long-distance flying. He was going to settle down and try to get some sleep when Genji spoke one last time. His voice was heavy with thought and sleep.

“Thank you for being with him, Jesse.”

Jesse laughed so softly the sound was almost drowned out by the white noise around them. “It was my pleasure, Genji.”

* * *

Gabriel Reyes stood shrouded in shadows, his figure twisting as if made of smoke. He reached out slowly, and Jesse called out to him. He drew closer to his former mentor. But the closer he got, the more Reyes’ hand changed. It glinted with silver claws, and instead reached up to enclose Jesse’s throat.

“Jesse?”

His eyes opened, but he couldn’t move. He stayed under the bed sheets staring at nothing. Jesse should have _been_ there for him. When Gabe needed him most, Jesse _ran away._ He could have done anything to slow the infight but he acted as a coward. Now Jack was partially blinded from the explosion and Gabe was…

He was…

“Jesse, please.”

Hanzo’s voice sounded so far away, even if those calloused fingers were gently shaking his shoulder.

Something was pressing up against his back. It was warm and broad.

It was Hanzo.

“It was not your fault for what happened to him.”

When he didn’t respond, Hanzo continued speaking.  
  
“You told me that no one is perfect. You made your choice, and he made his. Please, Jesse.”

A hand took his own, and a kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

“It was not your fault. Your guilt will not fix the past, your own redemption has already begun.”

A hand squeezed Jesse’s own as a beacon in his silence.

He could tell that Hanzo was smiling when he squeezed back.

* * *

“It’s been nearly _five_ years?”

Hanzo flashed a smile over his cup of tea at his brother. They were sitting together on the rooftop of the Watchpoint. The sun was rising and the tea was refreshingly warm.

“Yes, I can hardly believe it myself.”

Genji looked like a child on their birthday.

“That is a _huge_ milestone! What are you doing to celebrate your anniversary?”

Hanzo hummed, momentarily lost in thought.

“We never truly celebrated before. We were both simply thankful to be alive.”

Genji nudged Hanzo, nearly spilling their tea in the process.  
  
“No way! You _have_ to celebrate this year! We can get the group to cook a feast for you two. Maybe Winston could make some fireworks?”

Hanzo nudged his brother back.

“That will be entirely unnecessary, Genji. Although, I suppose it would be nice to not worry about facing death for once.”

A night to themselves with Jesse’s old guitar and maybe some mochi would be a refreshing change from doing nothing while living on the run.

Genji winked at him rather playfully.  
  
“I can most likely convince Winston to remove you two from the mission roster for the week of your anniversary, but only if you have a reason. You should go on vacation to Hanamura, or Las Vegas.”

Hanzo laughed, not unkindly, at Genji’s eagerness. He seemed so young.

“It is not as if we are married, Genji. A week-long vacation will be unnecessary.”

 _“For now,”_ Genji muttered.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“I am sorry, but are you planning something?”

Genji held his hand up in innocent surrender, though he had quite a knowing look on his face.

“I will not do anything you don’t want me to, Hanzo.”

“Good.”

Just being with Jesse was all the celebration Hanzo needed.

 


	6. Time

****Time was a strange thing. Before anyone knew it, the weeks turned into months and Hanzo was far from the most recent recruit. Ana and Jack had apparently come back from the dead, much to the shock of everyone. And Jesse couldn’t tell if Fareeha’s tight-lipped expression was one of surprise or anger.

 Beyond those two, Overwatch gained a few celebrities, such as Hana Song and Lucio Correia dos Santos. Numbani’s newest guardian, Orisa, also drew Overwatch’s attention. However, when Jesse and Lena were sent to offer her a place in Overwatch, Lena was somewhat horrified to discover that she was only a month old. 

In private, Lena whispered, “She’s a _baby.”_

“She ain’t human, hun. Remember? And that gun of hers looks like it can do some heavy damage.”

After some debate and Lena wanting to shower the massive and heavily-armed Omnic with attention, Orisa and Efi were beyond elated to join forces with the new Overwatch.

Aleksandra Zaryanova and Satya Vaswani also expressed interest, although they supposedly had other matters to attend to.

Besides that, things were really looking up for the conditions of the recalled Overwatch. They even had a little potluck one night, with a couple of dishes cooked up by a few different people. Jesse himself made a pot full of chilli.

Before releasing his dish to the public, in the kitchen Jesse held out a spoon in front of Hanzo’s lips. He couldn’t hide his grin as Hanzo tasted the chili and coughed.

“Hot enough for ya?”

Hanzo snorted, but took another spoonful anyways.

“I think it has enough spice, Jesse.”

His hand was already inching towards the spice rack.

“But just to be safe…”

“Jesse!" 

He laughed as Hanzo tried to wrestle a bottle away from him. Things were going so well.

* * *

 

Things were falling apart so fast.

 Jesse felt so helpless as Hanzo laid prone on the medbay bed. There was an IV in his arm and bandages wrapped heavily around his torso and Angie’s nano-healing technology could only do so much to help.

It happened on a recon mission. It was supposed to be simple. And it was, until Talon showed up. McCree had heard tales of the man that could turn into shadows. Reaper, according to Winston, was a force to be reckoned with.

And they were only aware that Talon was in the area because of Hanzo. He intercepted Reaper alone, with no nearby backup. 

As a result, Hanzo took a shotgun wound to the side before falling off a rooftop. Even wounded, he managed to somehow catch himself and land in a way that didn’t break any more bones on impact.

And it was Jesse who found him.

He had a choice, to stay with Hanzo or to go after Reaper. And goddamn, did he want to put a bullet in Reaper’s skull. But Hanzo needed him more.

Above them, the man dressed in black seemed surprised to see Jesse, however. He watched from the rooftop as Jesse put pressure on Hanzo’s side. The archer gritted his teeth as Jesse whispered encouragement. He had cradled Hanzo close to his side, panic holding them both in a vise grip as Jesse’s glove got soaked red.

He only barely registered the fact that the Reaper fled instead of finishing them both off. Angela arrived moments later.

And that was a few days ago. Hanzo had spent most of his time unconscious in the med bay as he began his slow recovery.

People came and went. Angie, Genji, Ana, Fareeha…  

But Jesse wanted to stay. He wanted to be there when Hanzo woke up.

* * *

His chest hurt. 

He sighed slowly, feeling a dull pulsing pain in his torso. But his body felt light, the pain feeling oddly distant. A sign that nano-healing was at work. Hanzo opened his eyes. The medbay was as luminescent as ever, complete with the dull beeps of various machinery. The faint scent of cigar smoke broke up the sterile sensation of the room, and Hanzo could immediately tell who was with him. 

“Jesse?”

“Oh, _darlin’.”_

Hanzo found Jesse sitting at his side, looking as poorly as Hanzo felt. His hair looked especially unkempt, the bags under his eyes looking painfully distinct. But his eyes were wide awake and alert and full of stars, as if Hanzo had just given him the world.

Jesse leaned down to press a kiss to Hanzo’s lips, and his beard felt scruffier than usual. Come to think of it, Hanzo reached up to his own face and winced when he realized that he himself hadn’t shaved in some time.

“What happened? How… how long..?”

 “Almost three days,” Jesse answered immediately. He spoke softly, as if afraid of scaring Hanzo away, “You had a bad run in with Reaper.” 

Hanzo remembered the man dressed in black. He sneered at the memory.

“Are you hurt?”

Jesse laughed slowly, “Don’ think you should be asking _me_ that, honeybee.”

 Jesse pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s hand. It was a nervous tick just to keep Hanzo close, but he let himself relax in his bed and sighed. He was safe, and Jesse was safe.  

He looked down to survey himself. His lower torso was what hurt the most, and an IV was attached to his left arm. Hanzo looked up at Jesse, who looked ragged and worn. Hanzo pouted and with his right hand, tugged at Jesse’s sleeve.

“Lay with me.”

Jesse chuckled softly. He took Hanzo’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Dunno if Angie will like that.”

Hanzo huffed, hiding the ache that sprouted in his side. 

“But she isn’t here.”

“Very true, darling. But lemme get the lights before anything else.”

 Once the harsh white light of the medbay was gone, Jesse climbed _very_ gingerly onto the bed, giving Hanzo plenty of space and used his serape as a blanket to cover them. The old fabric smelled of smoke and desert air and Hanzo clutched a handful of it as he drifted back off into sleep.

* * *

Jesse decided. No more close calls, no more would-be regrets. This time, he wasn’t going to back out of it. Jesse walked down the halls of the Watchpoint, seeking out Torbjorn. Of course, he found the man holed up in his custom workstation, tinkering away with whatever gadget he most recently conceived.

Jesse knocked on the door before poking his head in. The older man heard him and looked up, which was a miracle with him hammering away at another prototype turret. 

“Hey, Torby. I got a real special favor I gotta ask ya.”

The old man scoffed. “If someone broke the coffee machine again, I swear I’ll-” 

Jesse held his hands up in defense. “Nah, nah, it’s something different, I promise.”

Jesse He took his hat off and pressed it earnestly to his chest. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, thinking of how he was going to phrase this.

“I was thinking about, uh, finally tying the knot with Hanners.”

 Torb blinked and stared at Jesse blankly. For such a genius, the gears were turning pretty slowly in his head. Or maybe he was just surprised.

 “Are...you serious? You really want to?”

Jesse nodded. “I already live with a fuck ton of regrets hanging over my head. I don’t want to die with not marrying Hanzo being one of them.”

Suddenly, the older man bellowed in laughter, and clapped his hands together.

“Never saw you as the type to get married, Jesse. But congratulations! Can’t see why you’ve come to me though.”

Jesse scratched the back of his head and put his hat back on.

“Well, I don’t have a lot of cash at the moment, and I need a ring.”

Torb instantly understood. He smiled like he was already going through possible designs in his head. “Oh, this’ll be great. You know, I made my own engagement rings back in the day. Do you have a ring size, and any design in mind?”

As the older man started digging through crates and scrap heaps for suitable metal, Jesse hummed.

“Saw a photo online awhile ago. Thought it suited Hanzo real well.”

 Torb nodded, and pulled out part of an old computer. “Then go find it. Give me some time, and I might be able to whip something up partly made of gold. Or titanium. It’d probably last longer in our line of work. And there’s definitely enough here to make two rings. And do you have his size?” 

Jesse shrugged. “No, but I can just measure his finger while he’s asleep.”

Torbjörn chortled, “Ah, a surprise I see. Say no more, Jesse. My lips are sealed.”

He gave Jesse a wink and a nudge and shooed Jesse out of his workshop so he could find whatever he needed.

Jesse in turn, felt like a little kid the day before their birthday. He just couldn’t wait.

 


	7. Rings

The day Hanzo was released from the medbay, he had a certain destination already in mind. He stopped by his and Jesse’s room to pick up something before nearly walking into Jesse as he left, who was looking quite pleased with himself. That is, until he saw Hanzo.

 “Darling, what are ya doing wandering around?” 

Hanzo immediately stiffened. “I needed to stretch my legs. It is not like I’m off to the training area.”

Jesse pouted, trying to gently guide Hanzo back inside their room. “You should still be getting yer rest.”

Hanzo waved aside the statement, trying to squeeze past Jesse. 

“I promise I’ll sleep in a bit. Just let me take a shower,” just to calm Jesse down, Hanzo smirked and added, “and perhaps I can finally shave before I begin to look like you.”

That got a good chuckle out of Jesse. “Now, what’s wrong with looking like me, cupcake?”

Hanzo hummed, “Nothing at all, but I doubt I can pull off the wild west appearance as well as you can.”

Jesse smiled, and let Hanzo slip past him. 

“You know, nothing’s impossible. 

Hanzo tugged on Jesse’s sleeve and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.    
  
“I know.”

* * *

While Hanzo did need a shave and preferably a long, hot shower, he still had his first destination in mind.

 “Mr. Lindholm?”

The engineer was whistling loudly as he bustled around his workstation. He didn’t notice Hanzo approach until Hanzo stepped closer and coughed loudly. 

“What the-  _ Shimada!  _ Hasn’t anyone ever told you that lurking is a rude habit?”

Hanzo balked. “I apologize. But I need your help.”

The older man gave him an incredulous look.

“And it is not the coffee machine.”

Mr. Lindholm relaxed slightly. He chuckled and went back to searching through some scrap metal for… something. 

“As long as it’s not that darned machine, I’ll help you with anything you want.” 

“I need a ring.” Hanzo stated bluntly.

 The older man paused abruptly, and looked up slowly at Hanzo. 

 “And… what would this be for?”

Hanzo, for some reason, felt like he was being scrutinized by his mother. 

“It is for Jesse.”

When Lindholm said nothing, Hanzo elaborated, “I… want to marry him.”

Suddenly, the old man burst out laughing, and Hanzo almost felt insulted. 

“Oh, don’t look like that. I’m just surprised is all. But I’m happy for the both of you, especially after that spectacle the first night you two reunited.”

Hanzo sighed inwardly. “Well, I have wanted this for some time, and I’m afraid of waiting any longer. But I can repay you for your help-”

“I won’t take any money for a job like this.”

Hanzo blinked, somewhat surprised by the sheer resolution in his voice. “Very well then, I also have this.”

Hanzo pulled out a gold ring from his pocket. It held the Shimada’s symbol on it, and once belonged to his father. Hanzo kept it all this time to remind him of the past he chose to leave behind. He gave the ring to the older man.

 “Melt it down, resize it. Get rid of the emblem and I do not care about the rest, I just want something for Jesse.” 

Lindholm turned the ring over in his hand, surveying it closely. 

“I have an idea you might like. A nice gold ring with a titanium center. It’d be sturdy, and just flashy enough for Jesse’s taste. And I would need his ring size.”

Hanzo cursed inwardly. He forgot about that. He paced briskly around the workshop. 

“How can I discreetly find that out?”

Lindholm shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes betrayed his elatedness.

“Measure his finger while he’s asleep then. Should be easy enough.”

Hanzo paused and stared at the older man. “You are quite resourceful, Mr. Lindholm.”

“Oh please, just call me Torbjorn.”

Hanzo bowed respectfully. 

“Then thank you, Torbjorn.”

* * *

Once Jesse had left, Torbjorn set to work finding suitable titanium (from something that he could part with) and maybe a bit of gold. Then, much to his surprise,  _ Hanzo _ had wandered in a few hours later asking for the  _ exact same thing. _

Not only that, but he already had a gold ring that he was willing to give to Jesse. Who in their line of work had a spare gold ring and didn’t pawn it off at first chance? Apparently anyone named Hanzo Shimada. 

And as Torbjorn worked away, he wondered how the proposal would go. He promised both of them that he’d stay quiet, but at the moment, his only desire was to go running through the base shouting at the top of his lungs in giddy excitement. 

He started whistling as he worked. 

Oh, young love. The two of them acted just like Torbjorn himself when he first met his wife. He hummed quietly as he worked, happy for the two of them.

* * *

 

_ *two weeks later* _

 

Hanzo stared at the rising sun from the bedroom window, thinking in the early morning light. He had woken up early and had made his decision. Today was the day. 

 Torbjorn had given him a beautiful ring several weeks earlier, but missions and injuries had forced him to keep putting this off. But it was a beautiful day, and neither of them had anything to do. Hanzo bought a bottle of Jesse’s favorite whiskey from an earlier mission, and was going to cook up something special for dinner. Maybe they’d eat away from everyone else, together but alone.

Then, after eating, they’d watch the sun set and Hanzo would finally do it.  

Nerves sparked beneath his skin, and Hanzo felt so strangely nervous. No one knew what he was planning (besides Torbjorn), not even his own brother. But today, he was ready.

* * *

Jesse stared at his Peacekeeper, cleaning it without really thinking. It was right after breakfast on a rare day where both he and Hanzo had nothing to do. And he was thinking that today was probably the day.

Torbjorn was a little delayed in getting him his ring, saying complications had come up, but Jesse wasn’t bothered. The ring was perfect, practically meant for Hanzo. It shined with titanium and gold, elegant yet simple and just right for him. 

Now, he had thought of maybe treating Hanzo to a nice dinner in Gibraltar, but maybe somewhere a little more private was better. He wanted to take his time showering his darling with affection before popping the question. 

But tonight was definitely  _ the _ night. 

* * *

“Care for a little private dinner on the rooftop tonight?”

Hanzo looked up from Stormbow. He was nervously fiddling with it, restringing it again and again to give him something monotonous and calming to focus on. Jesse stepped inside their room, holding a bottle of Hanzo’s favorite sake. 

Hanzo stood, brushing invisible dust off of his shirt. He supposed that a private dinner away from prying eyes was the perfect scenario. He grabbed his bottle of whiskey, showing Jesse that great minds think alike with a smirk. But the ring was still hidden in his dresser. 

“Let me redo my hair.”

“You look fine the way you are now.”

Such sincerity was still so refreshing. Hanzo stood at this dressed, brushed through his hair, and pretended to rifle through the top dresser drawer for his favorite hair tie. It was the blue silk ribbon that Jesse gave him for his birthday two years ago. He, of course, knew exactly where it was, folded carefully with the ring tucked inside it. Hanzo pulled it out and tied his hair up with the ring clutched in his fist. 

He saw how happy Jesse looked to see him with his blue hair tie. Then the two of them walked together down the halls hand in hand. What Hanzo expected was to stop by the kitchen for some food before making their way to the roof. What he didn’t expect was for Jesse to pull him away from the kitchen, as giddy as could be, until he guided Hanzo up onto the roof where a candle-lit table sat pre-prepared. 

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“How did you prepare all of this?”

Jesse shrugged. “I got Fareeha to air-lift the table and chairs onto the roof for us. I cooked up all the food m’self.”

* * *

Tonight was the perfect night.

 It was still warm enough to sit outside at night. The candles set on the table washed them in golden light. Jesse probably thought that this was just an ordinary date, but as he watched Jesse grimace yet again after trying his sake, Hanzo felt a buzz of energy beneath his skin. 

The ring was in his pocket.

Hanzo further indulged himself in the steak that Jesse cooked. There were burnt spots on the outside, but nothing could distract him now. 

He waited, patiently, until both their plates were empty.

* * *

Jesse had always been the type to  _ do.  _ He went barreling through life at full speed, always on the move, always acting. He hardly hesitated a moment in his life, but now he felt so strangely hesitant.

He drummed his fingers on the table lightly, inching toward his pocket. Hanzo picked up on his nervousness and reached over to take Jesse’s hand, stilling the motion. Hanzo rubbed little circles into Jesse’s hand with his thumb. 

“Jesse. There is something very important I need to ask you.”

Jesse’s heart leaped into his throat and did a little tap dance.  _ What was happening?  _ He was silent as Hanzo withdrew, pulling something from his jacket pocket and keeping it tight in his grasp.

“Jesse James McCree…” Hanzo swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and Jesse suddenly felt as if he might understand what Hanzo was doing.

“...will you marry me?” 

Hanzo unfurled his fingers, allowing the gold and silver ring to glint in the candle light.

 Jesse’s voice got caught in his throat, entangled by his heart. He swallowed, opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His eyes felt oddly wet. 

“Jesse?” 

Hanzo sounded scared. Not nervous, but scared. As if anything in the world would make Jesse McCree say no. 

Jesse coughed, making his words come out in a jumble. “Y-yes! Oh, honey, of course!”

Jesse slipped that ring on and marveled at it on his finger. They both stood and Jesse gave Hanzo the biggest bear-hug he could manage. Tears clouded his eyes and he could feel Hanzo’s chest rise and fall with each elated breath. 

“Oh, my darling…”

But Jesse still had his own question to ask, not that he didn’t already know the answer. Just for tradition's sake, he took Hanzo’s hands in his own and got down on one knee. 

“Now, Hanners, I suppose I already know the answer to this, but I jus’ gotta ask anyway!”

Jesse reached for his pocket and fumbled slightly in his excitement. He could hear Hanzo’s sharp inhale when Jesse’s own ring shined in the light. 

“Shimada Hanzo, will  _ you _ marry  _ me?” _

A tear nearly slipped down Hanzo’s cheek before he covered his face in both hands, speechless. Jesse waited as patiently as he could. He’d stay there forever until his Hanners was ready.  

“Y-yes. I will.”

It was Jesse’s absolute pleasure to slip that ring onto Hanzo’s figner. He took Hanzo’s hand in his own, examining the rings side-by-side. 

“They kind of match, don’t they?”

Hanzo fell against Jesse’s side, practically clinging to him while admiring the sight.    
  
“I suppose so.”

At that moment, the world felt so small and so big at the same time. It was as if Hanzo was Jesse’s entire world, both so big and yet so small. 

“I love you, Jesse.”

The wind blew by, blowing out their candles and bathing them in the moonlight.

“I love you too, Hanzo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Hanzo’s ring to Jesse- Mhttps://static1.squarespace.com/static/538b4d7ae4b024a00c4464a5/t/551a8121e4b08d4d8ba3fca8/1427800361306/Matching+gold+wedding+bands+with+white+gold+polished+raised+center
> 
>  
> 
> Jesse’s ring to Hanzo-   
> https://cdn3.volusion.com/jkaub.fmkae/v/vspfiles/photos/TR009-2.jpg?1397224743


End file.
